


So many Words can be said in the Quite

by yeniis



Category: Polar - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeniis/pseuds/yeniis
Summary: Camille is owed a couple of lives from the Black Kaiser, so she makes a request of Duncan because her "spark" has led her to her peace but Duncan isn't done. Duncan is to go to the boy on the kill list because he is going to be his life now.





	1. Starting at the End

I was 50 years old and on the day I was born, I lived when the odds seemed against it. SHE looked at me the same as she did in my dreams with eyes, dark liquid pools and I embraced dying on the day I was born. Now two years later and a couple of sad answers later, she completely brings the dream; the memory to fruition, bloody hands and shallow breaths from blood spatter. SHE asks, no orders me to the boy we saw from the ripped photos attached to the Dead List. SHE is crying but looks so happy, speaking slowly, still timid “Thank you. I have no fear and home with mama and papa is so close. You swore your death to me….so I’m taking it with me by giving you life….this boy, go to him.” SHE’s quite now the heart no longer fighting the inevitable stopping…” take him somewhere quiet, he’s like me he’ll like the quite.” And just like that, a single gunshot had changed everything again.


	2. Finding the Boy's Body

Walking off the path into the moonlit clearing Duncan slowed a couple of feet away. Stiles staring into space, pale and gaunt with deep shadows under his eyes, flatly jokes into the trees “So, How you goin’ do it? Teeth, claw, knife. Oh, I know candlestick from the library…” So, he intentionally steps on a stick causing Stiles to actually look at him, at the blanket he was shaking out. “ Mieczyslaw” he softly says, “come, you must be cold. SHE always was after a nightmare.” He could hear the caps and lack of name “Did you just say my name? Right!” Huffing, Duncan answers “Of course, I have learned that even if the place changes the Polish remember themselves with names. Will you come quietly?” by the time Stiles’s mouth falls open to say “Oh” Duncan’s close enough to touch his knees “My Dad...”; “Is the only reason you’re still fighting.” Fortunately, Stiles had tipped his head back to look at Duncan giving him easy access to his neck which he used to wrap his hand around. “Just sleep” encouraging him into the blanket laying over his arm, after all, he isn’t as young picking him up was going to be enough of a task.


	3. Finding a letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff finds out Stiles is gone.

“Scott, Scott” Melissa yelled opening the front door as she nervously rushes to answer Noah’s call. Nowadays it seemed like she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop and well, it seemed like it would come from Stiles’s direction. Saying “Hey Noah.” she watches as just Scott and Liam come out of the kitchen. Oh, she breathes out barely registering Noah asking if Stiles was coming home today, or if they were extending the full moon sleepover. The look on Scott’s face already had her heart dropping. “Noah, he’s not here.” and Scott interrupts asking if he’s checked the Preserve before Noah can say anything else. Already in Sheriff mode but acting as a concerned father he prays as he pulls off, he needs Stiles to be ok he must be, the Jeep is sitting right there. “Stiles?” but it’s empty and sitting on the steering wheel is an envelope with Sheriff written across it. Moanin oh God he flashes to all the suicide letters he’s seen over the years. Shouting out loud he declares I’m not opening that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try something diff. and after watching the movie the end seemed like a start. So I thought maybe I'd put my fav personalities together see what happens. Also, I just want to pick and choose my fav Teen Wolf moments.


End file.
